viewfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihito Takaba
Akihito Takaba (高羽秋仁, Takaba Akihito) is the main character of the Finder Series. He is a freelance photographer in his mid-twenties. Takaba is shown doing a variety of jobs, from exposing criminal activity to photographing models. His investigation of illegal activities leads him to meet businessman and underworld figure Asami Ryuichi, and Takaba later becomes Asami's lover. Appearance Takaba has a slender build, and is about an inch over the average height of Japanese men. He has light blonde/silver toned coloured hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. Takaba often dresses casually, wearing a t-shirt, a jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. He is frequently shown carrying his camera with him. Personality Takaba is a very free-spirited person with a cheerful personality. He is described by the mangaka as having a positive outlook on life and not brooding on things. Takaba often finds himself in trouble during the course of the story. This is sometimes due to his own investigations into the world of crime, but also because of his involvement with Asami. Takaba is also very stubborn, and often disobedient of orders by authority figures. His unruly personality is occasionally hindered by how his choices might affect the people around him, showing his caring nature. Although Takaba acts good-humoured and boisterous aro und his friends, being around Asami brought out a range of different emotions in him. After being kidnapped and taken to Hong-Kong by Liu Fei Long, Takaba was shown to have symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. However, his recovery from the ordeal displayed the strength of his character. Background At the beginning of the story, Takaba was a freelance photographer who had only recently began to work on his own. During his high school years, he was a trouble-making delinquent. But under the influence of his father, he began to aim towards becoming a photographer after graduating. His photography skills were not self-taught, as he had a teacher. Takaba started to live alone in Tokyo after high school. His various photography jobs included magazine pictures, catalog photos, and pictures of weddings. He also undertook more risky jobs as an investigative photographer. Through his photographs, Takaba exposed corruption and scandals relating to Japan's criminal underworld. Abilities In addition to his expertise in photography, Takaba has other abilities that he uses while searching for a great scoop. He is fairly athletic, a quality which has assisted him in times of danger. Takaba is shown to be be a fast runner, and can carry out feats as extreme as jumping from rooftops. He sometimes uses techniques akin to a spy while gathering information for investigative photography jobs. Trivia * Akihito translates to "bright" in Japanese. * His birthday is May 5, and he is 23 years old. He is a Taurus. * He was born in Kanagawa, and resides in Tokyo. * His blood type is O. * He is an only child. * He is 175 cm tall (5'9"). * He weighs 60 kg (132 lbs). * His shoe size is 27cm. * His hobby is playing around with cameras. * He loves to wear vintage jeans; he can't wear them when he's working since they could rip. * His favorite foods are grilled meats, junk food, and seaweed salad. * His least favorite foods are Onions, and Kousou (A sweet herb). * His most treasured possession is a camera his father gave him. * He can't understand English or Chinese.. He can only understand Japanese. Category:Finder Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan